You & I
by karibqueen5
Summary: Alternate reality story featuring Hermione and Bellatrix. This little blurb came to me one day and I went with it. Summary: The war is long over, both witches have returned to Hogwarts as professors nursing crushes unbeknownst to the other. Mostly fluff. I will try to update as often as I can. ***Suggestions, comments, all are welcomed!***
1. Chapter 1

I

Hermione Granger sighed as she completed her rounds of the Hogwarts school grounds for the evening. It had been a long day, the new school session had just begun and her workload was just as full as if she had been a student. Secretly, she loved it, she always loved learning and to teach at her beloved Hogwarts was her life's dream. After five years at the school she was the happiest she'd been since graduating.

As she rounded the corner to the teachers towers her breath caught. Walking toward her was none other than Professor Black the DADA teacher and the woman who claimed her thoughts constantly. Hermione blushed slightly at the sight of her and smiled. "Good evening Professor Black" she smiled back "And to you as well Professor Granger" she responded as she passed her.

Hermione felt her whole body flush at her response and tried to still her nerves. She nursed a quiet crush on the Professor for over 3 years now when the professor joined Hogwarts after the death of her husband. Hermione cursed herself for never getting up the courage to engage in more than just light small talk at the Professors table during meals in the great hall or in the teachers' lounge. She had no idea if Bellatrix Black fancied women as she herself only recently admitted to being a lesbian.

Homosexuality was quite common in the wizarding world, but Hermione was never the outgoing type preferring the company of her books and the library. She knew she was labeled quite the prude but didn't mind, she was happy with who she was. Despite that she knew she could no longer deny what she felt for the woman.

She entered her rooms and prepared for bed still thinking about Bellatrix. There was something so raw about the woman yet she exuded such a softness and vulnerability that was endearing. For Hermione, Bellatrix's outwardly aggressive and confidant personality matched her own quitter more introspective one. In her opinion, they complemented one another quite well. If only she had the courage to approach Bellatrix on less of a professional level and more of a personal one.

She often imagined what their conversations would be like on a date, perhaps over dinner. There would likely be the usual awkward small talk over drinks in the beginning. Eventually as the two relaxed, conversation would flow easily and they would share stories and laugh together. It would be light and easy with just a hint of underlying sexual tension that would have built between them as the date approached. They would enjoy the others company so much that the restaurant would be closing around them. They would apparaate back to Hogwarts grounds and huddle against the cold weather in their cloaks sharing glances and smiles as they may their way through the castle. Bellatrix would walk her to her door as she would be the more protective one and insist like the gentlewoman Hermione imagined her to be. She would long for a kiss from Bellatrix but would be too nervous to initiate. Hermione would look into Bellatrix's eyes hoping that the dark-haired beauty would just lean towards her and put her out of her sweet misery. She promised herself that tomorrow morning she would attempt a conversation not around lesson plans and students.

Bellatrix Black inhaled as professor Granger passed her in the hall. She could still smell the witches scent lingering; a touch of honey, oatmeal, and parchment that always accompanied her. As she exhaled, Bellatrix could not recall a time when she had ever been so utterly transfixed by anyone before arriving at Hogwarts.

Surely there were the occasional dates with both witches and wizards after her husband's death, but not until years afterward. Though rocky at first, she and Rod shared a cordial relationship that was pleasant for the arranged marriage that it was. They did not fall in love in the idealistic sense, but eventually they cared for each other very deeply and respected one another as partners. They never had children though as sex was not something they indulged in frequently although married. They both understood it was a marriage of convenience and nothing more. His death hurt her deeply because while they were not passionate lovers, they were lifelong friends and her heart would always ache for him for that reason alone.

Now she found herself transfixed by the brown-haired witch. Hermione was intelligent, beautiful, and showed such strength of character. She carried herself with such a poise that Bellatrix found herself wanting to be in her presence longer than usual. She looked forward to her smile in the morning during breakfast in the Great Hall and enjoyed the occasional small talk that mostly centered on the students. Not usually so timid, Bellatrix found herself in unfamiliar territory since she never knew any other romantic relationships outside of Rod.

While her relationship with Rod was not romantic and she was not overly attracted to him, she was to Hermione. Very much so, Hermione Granger awoke feelings inside her that she hadn't felt in years. Even if the witch had no idea the effect her mere presence had on Bellatrix it was not something she cared to ignore any longer. She noticed the witch on her first day at Hogwarts; she had just been introduced to the staff in the professor's lounge by Headmistress McGonagall.

The door to the lounge burst open and a woman quickly walked in apparently late and very flustered. She began apologizing profusely to everyone for her tardiness, as her eye came to rest on Bellatrix she held her gaze longer than necessary. She recovered quickly and introduced herself as Professor Granger teacher of Transfiguration. Bellatrix was entranced from that moment on.

However, fear of the unknown and inexperience in romance and the ways of courtship gave her pause every day for the past 3 years. It kept her from gathering her nerve and being the confidant woman she always had been. But no, too much time had gone by and rather than regret missing her chance, Bellatrix decided that it was time to act. She would have to channel the courage of the DADA teacher she was known to be and simply dive in headfirst. She may not know where this would lead, if it even went anywhere, but she would try. Fear would not get in the way of Bellatrix wanting to see that smile directed at her or hear her laugh. She would not let fear deny her the chance to drown helplessly in those chocolate brown eyes.

A/N-I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Another chapter to come very soon. I'm thinking a slow burn here...comments welcome! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

II

The new day dawned bright and full of promise for both women. As Hermione prepared herself with her morning ablations, she mentally reviewed how she would broach the subject of getting to know Bellatrix outside of the castle. How does one engage in small talk? She supposed she could inquire about her favorite beverage or meal. Although trite, she had to start somewhere. Leading with "learn any good spells lately?" just doesn't quite hit the mark. No, she needed something else, something more creative. Something just as unique as the very witch in question…

Bellatrix Black awoke with a start, the dream, she had had the dream again. Just as in dreams before, Professor Granger looked deeply into her eyes, begging not with words but with lingering looks at her mouth to be kissed, passionately as they passed one another in the Great Hall. Only in her dreams did both women allowed themselves the leisurely pleasure of openly gazing at one another with pure desire. All occurring in a matter of seconds. Each time Bella awoke, was with chocolate brown eyes gazing into her own, begging to be kissed to be held up from buckling knees, from throbbing pulses. Now, as she sat up in bed, she reached for her glass of water and gulped audibly. Today had to be the day, years, and weeks were long enough. If the soft flush in Hermione Granger's cheeks were any indication of her feelings being returned, Bella reasoned her chances were beyond good.

The Great Hall teemed with activity as the day had approached for the first Quidditch match of the new term. As Hermione passed the Gryffindor house table she smiled remembering the excitement Harry and the other players experienced beforehand and had a rush of nostalgia, it was comforting to know that not much had changed in five years. Making her way to her seat at the table among the other professors, she nodded in greeting to headmaster McGonagall who was engaged in a discussion with professor Sprout. She discretely noticed that Professor Black had not yet arrived. She took her seat and felt a sliver of disappointment at not seeing the dark-haired witch. She remined herself that patience was a virtue and began pouring her coffee.

Bellatrix Black walked toward the Great Hall at a faster than usual pace. On this morning, the passionate dream had deterred her morning routine. She was quite beside herself at being tardy for breakfast. She secretly adored being already seated so she could observe professor Granger enter and see her glowing face in the morning light. Now, she may have already missed seeing the witch or she herself would be the one on the other side of observation at first light. No matter, to be on the receiving end of the browned eyed witches gaze was a delight in more ways than one.

As the heavy doors closed behind her she looked upon the professor's dais and noticed the witch in question preparing her morning beverage. Brown eyes lifted to the sound of the closing doors and locked with rich black. Here it was, the moment that both witches held their breaths for. Each gazed at the other, trying to communicate silently all that was building inside.

Time seemed to stand still as Bellatrix remembered to place one foot in front of the other, she held Hermione's gaze a moment longer and smiled softly.

Hermione sighed internally as she let her gaze sweep leisurely over Bellatrix. Throwing caution to the wind, she let herself simply feel all that she saw in her black eyes. She saw passionate, pain, unrestrained sexual tension, and other emotions that she could not name. As the professor approached the table, Hermione offered a welcoming smile. "Good Morning Professor Black" she said, "Professor Granger, a very good morning to you as well" Bellatrix replied in turn.

Sensing a subtle shift in their rapport, Hermione responded in kind, "Would you care to join me?"

Hermione surprised herself with her request and briefly questioned her forwardness. She didn't know where this boldness came from, but she felt that going against it wouldn't be wise.

"I'd love to," Bellatrix responded with a smile.

As Bellatrix settled herself beside her, she suddenly felt at a loss for words. She never expected that her courage would arrive so quickly, therefore she didn't think this through. She hoped as they enjoyed their meal together that conversation would flow naturally.

Bellatrix smiled internally, being invited to have breakfast with Hermione was an unexpected delight. She was surprised to feel the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she accepted the invitation. She began preparing her tea to her liking and wondered about how to approach the witch about possibly having drinks in Hogsmeade at the Feathered Broomstick on witch's night the following Saturday.

Hermione stirred her coffee and subtly observed Bellatrix in her peripheral vision. It was now or never…

Both witches began at the same time,

"I was wondering if- "

"Would you happen to be free on- "

Laughing, Bellatrix gestured for Hermione to go first. "I was wondering if you were free this upcoming Saturday night, I would very much enjoy taking you out for a drink?"

Bellatrix blushed as she replied, "I was going to ask you the same, yes, I'd love to."

Sighing internally, Hermione visually relaxed. "I'm so glad to hear that, I can't tell you how nervous I've been trying to find the courage to simply speak to you…"

Bellatrix furrowed her brows in confusion, "Why? you don't strike me as someone lacking in confidence."

"Oh, it isn't that at all! It's just, well, it's…you," Hermione replied. Once again, she was amazed at her boldness, however, she had no intention of shying away when she'd come this far.

"Me…," Bellatrix replied with one eyebrowed slightly raised sipping her tea. "Do I make you nervous Professor Granger?" she responded.

Hermione was sure her blood pressure raised in the microseconds it took for Bellatrix to simultaneously responded to her statement, and for her to convey all the mutual desire between them with those eyes and that coquettish smile. Her cheeks flushed, and she felt goose bumps raise on her chest and arms. Her robes, and the Great Hall seemed suddenly too warm.

"Yes, but only in the most pleasant of ways," she challenged, also bringing her cup to her lips with a smile.

Nodding in approval at Hermione's play on words, Bellatrix smiled and looked down at her plate briefly then back into her eyes.

"I was hoping to see this side of you appear… I quite enjoy it"

Blushing at the small praise, Hermione relaxed and smiled easier knowing that at least the ice was broken, and the harder part was over. Now, all she had to worry about was Saturday night…

A/N-Thank you all again for viewing and following!


	3. Chapter 3

III

For the remainder of the day, Hermione felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Saturday night couldn't arrive fast enough. Although she was nervous, excitement flowed through her. She sat now at her desk after breakfast watching her students complete their assignment, and even though she tried to remain focused on the present, her mind kept drifting to the possibilities of Saturday night. She replayed her interaction with Bellatrix once again, smiling in memory of the funny moments, blushing everywhere at the more intimate ones. She hoped there was more where that came from….

Bellatrix Black had a permanent smirk on her face as she made her way to her classroom. Who would have thought that Professor Granger had that cheekiness in her! She was pleasantly surprised at the witch's humor and coyness. Enough so that she was surprised at the fluttering of her stomach in anticipation of Saturday night. She hoped that spending time with Hermione would help quell her desires, at least for the time being. Small steps of course, but the waiting had been worth it. Now all she must do is make it until Saturday night, easier said than done. "Good morning students" she called as she opened the door to her classroom. Time to try and begin teaching her class. Hopefully she wouldn't be too distracted.

Hermione made her way to the teacher's lounge for lunch. She was relieved for the break in the day, as she had been distracted with thoughts of all to come on her upcoming date with Bellatrix. Most of her thoughts centered around what would hopefully happen after the date. She knew that physical intimacy would be more dates away. Oh, but a kiss, a kiss would be heavenly. She tried not to blush too much as she made her way to her seat at the table, she didn't want her cheeks to give away what was on her mind. No such luck though, as she approached her seat she smiled self-consciously. Headmaster McGonagall had also taken her seat and had been eyeing Hermione the entire time unbeknownst to her.

"Well, what has brought such a lovely color and a smile to your face today Professor?" Minerva asked. "I…well…I've just had a bit of good news is all" Hermione stammered. She hoped that Minerva would leave it at that and not request further details. "Really? And what pray tell is this good news?" Minerva inquired. Hermione sweared internally, damn it, no escaping it after all. She should have known better, nothing gets past the greatest witch in the world.

Gathering her courage, Hermione proceeded to tell Minerva about her date with Bellatrix Black on Saturday. "Ahhh, so that explains the blushes and smiles I observed at breakfast this morning, as well as the sequel just now" Minerva replied with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile. "I won't lie, I can certainly see the appeal, she's quite a fetching witch" Minerva said. Hermione blushed more at that comment, "Agreed" she replied slightly dream like staring off slightly remembering those rich black eyes smiling back at her. Her stomach rolled a bit with nerves and she blanched slightly.

Minerva cleared her throat delicately, "If I may say so, I think I sense a small amount of apprehension about this upcoming outing?"

"No, not apprehension, more like nerves. I am extremely nervous about our date. I worry that maybe I've built her up too much in my fantasies, she is just a woman after all." Hermione replied.

"I see" Minerva responded. "It helps to remember that we're all merely human after all Hermione and can only be who we are in the end. I don't believe that your fantasies about her are too far off. She will likely live up to your expectations, perhaps not all of them, but the basic ones I'm sure. Although I have only just learned of the attraction between the two of you, I do have eyes, and I've seen how she watches you as well, so there is no denying at the very least, the chemistry between you. Build on that for now, the rest will come soon enough."

Hermione considered this for a moment, she was grateful for those words and hoped they saw her through her anxiety. It is merely a first date after all, nothing need be decided yet. However, when you've pinned after someone for a certain amount of time, the anticipation alone can drive one to all sorts of thoughts.

"Thank you, Minerva, that means a lot to me, it certainly helped to ease my anxiety." Minerva patted her hand, "I'm glad dear, all will be well, you'll see."

Hermione smiled and began to tuck into her lunch, she still had a long day ahead of her, and would need the energy.

Bellatrix entered her rooms after evening rounds of the castle grounds. She was exhausted, but not how she would have been any other evening. Today was a day of progress and she had much to ponder as she prepared herself for bed. She was remiss to not have crossed paths with Hermione today after breakfast, she would have loved to see the witches face again as they moved about the castle going about their daily routines. Nevertheless, she had their time at breakfast this morning to replay as much as she'd like in her mind to sustain her.

She sat at her dressing table and removed her wand from her sleeve. She waved it at her face and whispered the simple spell to remove her make-up and let down her hair. A time saver that spell, she smiled at her reflection and saw a flash of warm brown eyes and chestnut hair. She smiled rising from the table and moving towards her wardrobe, she removed her robes and changed into a black peignoir robe set that had been a gift from Rod from Paris. She knew it would seem strange to an outsider that she'd kept such a gift after all this time, but she cherished it so and saw no reason to part with it. She walked to her window and looked out over the castle grounds and into the clear dark sky filled with stars and a hazy moon. It was a beautiful night. Her thoughts once again drifted to Hermione, she wondered if she was also preparing for bed, and what she might be thinking of. Was she thinking of her as well? Dare she wonder what Hermione wore to bed? She smirked at her cheekiness. Why torture herself further, she was sure the dreams would do enough of that.

Bella sighed and walked to her four-poster bed and turned down the blanket. She pulled the blanket back over her and sat up against the headboard. However, would she sleep tonight? Even though she knew she had no reason to be nervous about her date with Hermione on Saturday, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of anxiety. Curiously, although she had had dates with other witches and wizards since Rod's death, she had never had anxiety. She was sure this was since she never desired any of them as much as she craved Hermione. Her worries were the result of fearing that she may be a tad too risqué for the seemingly innocent and pure witch.

Realistically, she knew that Hermione had not had much experience in lovers and in life yet, as the older and more experienced of the two she felt the need to protect her, shield her from the uglier side of people and things. While Hermione had played her part in defeating the dark lord and his followers during the war, and had seen her share of death and darkness, she still had an innocence about her that Bellatrix felt she needed to protect.

Why she felt it was her responsibility to do this was beyond her. It was just another part of the strong pull she felt for towards the witch.

She had to push such thoughts from her mind and remind herself that this was only a first date. There was no need to have such trivial thoughts about such things when they had yet to spend time in one another's presence outside the school walls. Shaking her head hoping to help clear the thoughts from her head, she whispered the incantation to shroud the room in darkness and closed her eyes, anticipating the dreams she knew would come of her witch with warm chocolate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

It was safe to say that by Friday, both witches had worked themselves into a frenzy regarding Saturday night. So, it was with great relief when Saturday morning began, and they could collectively sigh in relief.

Bellatrix Black awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She yawned and stretched languidly, opening a one sleepy black eye to regard her window. "Who or what could that be at this hour?" she rose from her bed and made her way to the window, opening wide to allow her owl Raven to swoop in gracefully. Raven flew to her perch and held the envelope aloft in her beak dutifully.

Taking the envelope absentmindedly she patted Raven's head and removed owl seed from the drawer hidden inside the stand. Raven fluttered forward, pecking happily. Turning the envelope in her hands to search for the sender's information, momentarily she wondered if it was from Hermione, writing to cancel their date for the evening. Briefly she wondered why she would assume such a thing. Banishing that thought she felt relief when she saw the sender was indeed her sister Narcissa. Relief washed over her as she magicked the envelope open quickly scanning the contents.

It was news of Draco and his wife Semarasis. They were expecting once more, Narcissa was to be a grandmother again. Bellatrix smiled to herself as she read the letter, her sister's excitement practically jumped off the pages. Making a mental note to contact Draco later in the week, she set the letter on her desk and began her morning ritual humming a tune and pondering her choice of outfit for this evenings much anticipated outing. She had barely slept the night before, nearly taking a sleeping potion to calm her mind and help calm her restless nerves. She was relived when sleep eventually claimed her. Waving her wand to create an elegant chignon with her long locks, she selected simple robes for the days outfit. To help relax her, she reserved a space at the most exclusive spa for witches Hogsmeade had to offer. A massage, and a new hairstyle would help relax her before the evening. It would also provide a welcome distraction and kill time. For it was only 7am and she had an entire day to fill.

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. Today was the day…finally. She had been looking forward to this day for the past week. She knew her feelings towards Bellatrix were reciprocated, she still felt nervous. It was a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. Rising from bed, she began her morning routine, mentally reviewing her plans for the day. Breakfast, a little shopping in Diagon Alley, then, it would be time to get ready for their date. Date, even saying the words gave her butterflies in her stomach. She dressed in jeans and a light blouse, grabbed her bad and left her rooms. She pondered her form of departure. She could travel via floo powder to Diagon Alley or she could walk into Hogsmeade and arrange transportation from there. She decided to travel by floo, making her way to Headmistress McGonagall's rooms. The professor had special fireplaces reserved for teachers to use for various travel between the ministry and Diagon Alley as needed. The professor's fireplace was specially magicked to prevent the soot from ruining the clothing and getting on the face and in the eyes. The floo powder method of transportation was both efficient and very practical.

Hermione entered the fireplace rooms, she approached a free fireplace and gathered a handful of floo powder. In a clear voice she stepped into the fireplace and called "Diagon Alley!" tossing the powder with a flick of her wrist. She was gone in a flash. Emerging from one of the rows of fireplaces into Diagon Alley, she removed her sunglasses from her bag and began walking to her first errand of the day.

The atmosphere in the Feathered Broomstick pulsed with anticipation. Bellatrix Black gazed around the room hoping to seek out Hermione in the crowd. She found her sitting in the back of the bar looking slightly apprehensive. That look could have been nerves, little did Hermione know, Bellatrix was also nervous as well. She approached the table, Hermione looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Hello" replied Hermione, "thank you for coming, please have a seat" Hermione stood to pull out a chair for Bellatrix. Bellatrix blushed prettily. She looked radiant by the low glow of the candlelight. She smiled at her Hermione and took her seat. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione, thank you for inviting me. I've been looking forward to spending time with you." Bella said.

"I have as well, and you…you look good enough to eat" Hermione's eyes smoldered.

"Would you like a drink? She asked, clearing her throat, surprised at her boldness, it was time, time to jump in with both feet. She had everything she wanted sitting right across from her and she wouldn't waste more time being timid and shy. Tonight, was the night.

Bellatrix Black looked at Hermione in surprise. She liked this side of Ms. Granger. Although Bella usually saw herself as the more aggressive partner, she was more than will to submit to the witch across from her.

"Yes, I think I need one, something tells me this night is going to be one I'll never forget."

Hermione caught their server's eye and she approached their table.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Bellatrix ordered a white wine, and Hermione requested a refill of her Ketel One and Pineapple juice. The server moved away from the table to fulfill the order and they were alone again.

For a moment, both witches simply stared at one another. The silence wasn't awkward, both women knew exactly what they wanted. Words weren't needed to fill every empty space. So, mush was being said without words.

"How was your day today?" Bellatrix asked. The server returned with their drinks and Hermione took a sip. She wanted to say that every moment leading up to tonight was useless, because all she wanted to do is gaze into Bellatix's eyes as she came apart beneath her. But, feeling that those words would be too much before they even had their first course, she simply said: "It was productive, I was able to get a lot of things done, not nearly as excited as what I'm doing right now."

Bellatrix felt her sex flutter lightly, she shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "My, my, my, someone has certainly found her voice tonight. I'm pleasantly surprised at this aggressive side of you, I find it very sexy." Bellatrix practically purred the words as she brought her wine glass to her lips and took a sip. Things were progressing rapidly, and her mind raced with the possibilities that the night held.

As the first course arrived, the conversation flowed between the women. Although the sexual tension still pulsed between them, they still managed to converse on a level that was just as compelling as the desire they each felt for one another. Hermione found that beneath the somewhat cold, and at times intimidating exterior, that Bellatrix Black was s soulful person who loved her family, felt things very strongly, and was extremely intelligent. The most unexpected, yet pleasant surprise was Bella's love for muggle science fiction television shows, mainly Star Trek and Star Wars. Hermione chuckled inwardly remembering Bella's impersonation of Jean Luc Picard. This was turning into the most interesting date she'd been on in quite a long time…

Final chapter to come! Thank you all for sticking with me on this short ride.

Thanks!

R-


	5. Chapter 5

V

After all the plates and food were taken away all that was left to do was wonder and wait. They had shared so much about themselves over the course of the evening that it seemed as if words were becoming just that, words. Only raw desire was left now, it was time to act.

Bellatrix gazed at Hermione, what she saw reflected at her was lust, pure and simple.

"Should we go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we should"

Hermione insisted on handling the check, promising that Bella could pay the next time. Although they hadn't decided on another date, Bellatrix somehow knew it was an unspoken guarantee that there would indeed be a "next time."

As they left the bar, a light rain began to fall. Hermione reached for her wand to cast a waterproofing spell. Just as she removed her wand from her sleeve, she noticed she no longer felt the rain lightly peppering her skin. She looked up and noticed that a protective shield had already been cast above them. Looking at Bellatrix she smiled, the dark-haired witch had a smirk upon her full lips. Hermione traced the movement of that smirk upon the red lips with her eyes, she longed to feel their softness. Longed to taste the sweetness.

"You paid for dinner, this was the least I could do in return" Bella replied.

They strolled along the main street in Hogsmeade without a care in the world. They were shielded from the now steady stream of rain so there was no need to rush. They could enjoy one another's company at their leisure.

"I had a wonderful time tonight" Bellatrix said.

"As did I, I've wanted to spend time with you for such a long time. I'm glad I finally found the courage to invite you out." Hermione replied, not as shyly as she would have a few days ago.

"I too admit to being shy about approaching you. With my family's reputation of a darker nature, I worried I would intimidated you. I felt the need to protect you. I know you've handled more than your share of the dark side of our world."

Hermione slowed her step and turned to look into Bellatrix's eyes.

"I'm very flattered that you feel that way, thank you. Hermione blushed and began walking again.

"There is no need to thank me. You mean a great deal to me even though we've not voiced our mutual feelings for one another until this night."

Hermione's pulse quickened as her heart raced. If there were any lingering doubts about what they felt for one another, Bellatrix's words banished them all. Although Hermione was more than positive about her feelings for Bellatrix, the old doubts and fears were still there. This night felt like a dream, she wasn't sure she'd believe it was real until the morning.

Bellatrix moved closer to Hermione their shoulders brushing ever so often. They continued to walk in silence close together, each enjoying the small amount of heat they felt from each other's body. As they neared the road that would lead to the castle entrance, Bellatrix suddenly stopped her with a touch to Hermione's arm.

"I can't wait another moment, I've waited long enough…"

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her towards her. Relinquishing her wrist, she cupped her face with both hands. She tenderly pressed her lips against hers. Hermione grasped Bella's hips reveling in the softness of her lips. She tasted of the crème brulee they had for desert, and something else that was just Bellatrix. Hermione opened her mouth, tentatively exploring her. Bellatrix took her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently.

Hermione moaned, she was lost in her. Her scent, and the heat from her soft mouth. Their kiss is slow, exploring, gently probing one another, seeking, and wanting more.

They ended the kiss and gently pulled apart.

"I'm not sorry for doing that, I should be, but I'm not, I had to kiss you. Freely, before we reached the castle and are reminded of our responsibilities. Of who we are. Out here, I can kiss you how I want, and not worry about being seen by the students or our colleagues."

"Never apologize for wanting to kiss me, I assure you, the feeling is mutual" Hermione breathed dazed, her mind spinning from the kiss.

"Shall we continue to walk to the castle or would you prefer to reach our destination faster through apparition?" Bellatrix asked coyly. Her tone no doubt suggesting what Hermione already knew and hoped was to come.

Rather than reply, Hermione stepped closer to Bellatrix. She wrapped her arms around her capturing her mouth in another heated kiss. In a flash they were gone, leaving behind only the fluttering of leaves and the falling rain.

They reappeared inside Hermione's rooms.

"Excellent choice" Bellatrix murmured as they ended the kiss. Hermione waved her wand and the lights in the outer bedroom were extinguished. The soft glow of candlelight casting shadows around the room.

"May I take your cloak?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix turned her back and reached up to unclasp her cloak. Hermione stepped behind her and lightly trailed her hands up Bellatrix's arms breathing in the scent of her hair and neck. She nuzzled the area where Bella's neck met her shoulder trailing the tip of her nose lightly over the soft skin. Bella shivered beneath her. She removed the cloak from her shoulders and banished it to her closet, along with her own.

"Proper form-," Hermione began, each word punctuated with a kiss to her neck. "dictates that we should wait until at least the third date before we go this far." Hermione trailed her tongue up to Bella's ear. She gave the lobe a small lick nipping it with her teeth. "I don't know about you, (lick) but I could care less about form at the moment," drawing the entire lobe into her mouth she sucked gently but firmly.

Bella gasped, her thighs began to tremble slightly under Hermione's ministrations. She reached up to cup Hermione's face. Leaning into Bella's touch she took her warm fingers into her mouth sucking gently. Then, something occurred to Hermione. Less than twenty-four hours ago they were flirting like school girls. Now their very thoughts were manifested into flesh.

A small voice reminded Hermione that things were moving very fast between them physically. Common sense dictates they should test the chemistry between them with time. Time was the best indicator of a real future together. Not moments such as these…if what she truly felt for Bellatrix was something real. She should stop this now. Give it time to grow, become so much more than one night of passion.

Hermione turned Bellatrix around facing her.

"This evening has been more than I could hope for. Rather than give into the desire to make love to you right now, I'd like to get to know you better. I want to know you." She caressed the hip under her hands. Looking into Bella's eyes, hoping to convey all she said physically as well as verbally. She wanted her to know that even though she wanted her right now more than words could say, they could wait.

For a moment all Bellatrix could do was stare back at Hermione in silence. She'd knew how they would end the night, and it certainly wasn't like this.

"I won't lie to you, I am VERY disappointed that I won't be tasting you tonight." Running the back of her index finger across Hermione's cheek. She kissed her top lip and her bottom lip as she moved away she ghosted her breath across her lips one last time. If Hermione wanted to slow things down tonight she was all for it. Drawing out the wonderful inevitable would only make their first time more intense. That moment was worth waiting for.

Bellatrix stepped into Hermione's space taking both hands in hers.

"We should say goodnight then." She kissed the hands in hers.

"Yes, we should." Hermione replied, her passion slightly dulled…momentarily.

Hermione leaned into Bellatrix and capturing her lips once more. Why did she want to wait again? Oh yes, common sense. Sucking on Bella's tongue, she moaned.

"You should go, before I change my mind." Hermione breathed.

Bellatrix smirked and took a step back. She wiggled her fingers in a wave goodbye. In a flash, she was gone.

Making her way to the bedroom Hermione knew she wouldn't sleep peacefully this night.

A/N- I'd like to know what you think. I know I said the next and last chapter would be the love scene, but the story took me someplace else and I want to explore that. Thank you! Another chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Bellatrix awoke with a start, heart racing, drenched in sweat. The dream…again. This was the forth night in a row that she had the dream…

 _Hermione slid her warm tongue over Bella's pert nipple. As she lapped at it, she locked eyes with Bellatrix. Their bodies moved in sync, a rhythm all their own. She felt the wetness between her legs coat Bella's thigh. She moaned in complete bliss. Overwhelmed with how fast things were progressing but nevertheless turned on beyond comprehension. The trial of saliva she left behind blazed a hot yet cool path straight to her core. Hermione moved her hands down Bella's back urgently making her way to the belt of her robes. She tugged at it impatiently. She was momentarily surprised at her urgency, but the wetness in her panties quelled any lingering doubts as to what her body wanted. Her hands traveled under Bella's shirt to the band of her bra. She unhooked it, smoothing the grooves on her back along the way, Bella moaned in pleasure at the release of her bosom from the confines of her tight brassiere. Hermione slid her hand between Bella's thighs stroking her slit up and down. They moaned in unison as her fingers glided over the hardened nub…_

It was at this point in the dream Bellatrix awakened. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she couldn't go on like this. The stolen glances and occasional soft caresses in the room of requirement were a tease. She wanted so much more. The room of requirement had served as a safe space for them to show their affection physically while they figured out how to be Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ultimately, they realized that they had no one to answer to but themselves. Although neither of them wanted to be reminded of constantly being in the spotlight.

She sat up and hurriedly prepared for the day. She and Hermione were having breakfast in the Great Hall with the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall. A slow smirk crossed her lips, who'd have thought that 25 years after the chosen one put Voldemort into the ground that Bellatrix Black would sit and take breakfast with Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall? Bellatrix had to keep herself from laughing aloud. Although the Great War made both sides more tolerable towards one another and eventually forgiveness, no one expected that the peaceful truce could ever result in one of the great romances. She wondered if this was the reason why Hermione decided to stop their make out session almost a week ago.

Although the recovery from the Great War was past them, ghosts still cast the occasional shadow. As much as she respected Hermione's decision to take things slowly, she would tell Hermione that it was ok, that they could take next step forward and make love. She needed to feel her skin against hers. They could figure out the rest of it later. They were all that mattered. Bella cast her eyes over her attire once more before apparating outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione Granger was nervous. She was nervous because she was about to sit down to breakfast with her mentor and the woman she had been pinning over for several years. She rolled over in bed running her hands through her hair. What had she been thinking that Saturday night! She shouldn't have stopped, she should have made love to Bellatrix a week ago. The stolen moments they shared were no longer enough. She hoped that her stopping their potential love making would not make Bella believe that she wanted her any less. She just wanted more than to give into the desires of her flesh, she wanted to try for all the things she imagined in her mind. All the fantasies she'd had, all the dreams. She tossed the blankets off her overheated body impatiently. She muttered the incantation to engage the shower. She could hear the shower heads come to life. The temperature adjusting to her preferred warmth. Her body tingled in anticipation. She magicked her nightgown off her sweaty body.

The hairs on her arms and chest stood at attention. This morning began like every morning since last Saturday. Hermione would awaken, body humming, breasts tight, a light sheen of sweat collecting in the small of her back. Then she would take a shower and stroke herself until she released with Bellatrix's name on her lips. She climbed into the shower and hungrily searched out her aching clitoris. Tilting her head back she let the warm water sluice over her aching breasts. She used her middle finger to stroke her clitoris in time with the other hand grabbing her breast and twisting her nipple. She rocked her hips and pumped into her hand, hips rolling in time with her strokes she felt her orgasm rise inside her. In her mind's eye she suckled Bella's thick bottom lip into her mouth as she came. Her fingers moved rapidly over her hard nub, she moaned low into her chest. She moved her thumb to her clitoris and slid her middle finger deep inside her channel. Her mouth formed an erotic _O_ of passion as she felt her walls begin to flutter around her fingers. She gasped and shot her other hand out to the wall to keep herself upright. She slowed her thrusts milking the remainder of her orgasm from her spent body.

Hermione took several deep breathes and slowly washed her body. She languidly moved the washcloth over her sensitive skin. This orgasm was the most powerful one yet. She was glad that today would be the beginning of another step forward.

As she finished her shower and dressed, she thought about why she was hesitant on their date night. If she were being honest with herself, she'd have to admit it. Admit her reason for wanting to wait. For the real reason, Hermione stopped their potential lovemaking was because she wanted acceptance. She wanted someone to give her the "Ok" to pursue Bellatrix. She wanted permission. That was why she wanted to have lunch with Minerva and Bellatrix today, she wanted Minerva to give her blessing. She hated herself for it. Why did she feel like she needed the "Ok" to see Bellatrix? Deep down inside, she knew that even though the past was the past, some wounds took longer to heal.

She put the finishing touches on her attire and apparated to the Great Hall corridor. She'd walked the rest of the way lost in thought, and almost ran into the soft yet familiar body in front of her.

"My, my, my," Bellatrix murmured, "In a hurry, are we?"

"Good morning Bellatrix," Hermione said playfully. Her eyes held promise and something more.

"Thank you for meeting me and for coming to breakfast with Minerva and I, she's been looking forward to making us feel awkward."

Hermione blushed and laughing self-deprecatingly.

Bella smirked at her and held her gaze. She cast her mind back to the dream she awakened from this morning. She decided to play a little game with Hermione. She'd test her resolve. She leaned in closer to Hermione biting her bottom lip slightly, she ran a single finger up her arm under the guise of removing a stray hair.

"It is no hardship for me to take breakfast with you and the headmistress. In fact, I'd been wondering if the reason you set this up is to get approval from someone who was such a large part of your past." Looking deeply into her eyes, Bellatrix turned and entered the Great Hall. Hermione followed behind her, stunned that Bellatrix seemed to pinpoint the exact reason she arranged this little outing. She ignored this for the moment, she entered the Hall, Minerva motioned to them from an intimate table towards the rear of the room. It was now or never...

A/N: Thank you all for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

VII

As Hermione and Bellatrix made their way to the table, Minerva stood to great them warmly. "Hello ladies, thank you for inviting me to breakfast" Minerva relied with a smile. Hermione glanced at Bellatrix who smiled politely in return. There was no hint of discomfort on her part. Curiosity, yes, but she seemed relaxed.

Hermione immediately took charge of the situation considering it was because of her they were there in the first place.

"Thank you both for joining me today. As I sit here now I'm suddenly embarrassed. Minerva, as my closest friend, I wanted you to formally meet Bellatrix as my potential lover and mate." Hermione surprised herself with her response as Minerva raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Well, she said, I am glad we got that out in the open first thing," She replied with a coy smile. "Hermione, you must know my dear that approval, and certainly not mine is not a requirement. Love happens in the places we least expect it. All we can do is be mindful in our pursuits, and not act selfishly or allow guilt to dictate our actions." Minerva continued and gave Hermione her full attention. "I believe the expectation that you would fall in love with Ronald Weasley or even Harry Potter is at the root of this guilt you carry with you. Everyone assumed what you knew was the complete opposite," Minerva held her gaze with a piercing stare. In that moment, Hermione knew that Minerva had discovered her long buried secret.

Hermione had been in love with Ginny Weasley since the start of the Order of the Phoenix. She'd thought she hid her desire brilliantly, but apparently not well enough for the most brilliant witch of their age. When Ginny confessed her love for Harry shortly after the death of his godfather Sirius Black, Hermione felt her world turn completely upside down. She knew that she'd have to come to terms with her feelings. She'd also know she had to speak with Ronald about his constant overtures. She loved Ron, but only as a friend. Ginny was the first, and only woman she'd ever loved up to that point. As the years went by, Hermione realized that Ginny and Harry belonged together and although she loved Ginny deeply, it was never meant to be.

Returning to the present, she glanced a look at Bellatrix who was completely enthralled with Minerva's revelation. Both Bellatrix and Minerva looked at her expectedly.

Hermione took a deep breathe and replied, "I was in love with someone who's name I will not mention in public company. Bellatrix, I will give you full details. For now, I'll say that yes Minerva, that is the reason I am seeking approval for what has transpired between Bellatrix and I. As she spoke, Bellatrix interrupted her politely. "With all due respect Headmistress, - "Minerva, please, Minerva insisted.

"Minerva, you and I know all too well of the past and our own history together. So much was misunderstood, and I'd like to think that we developed an acquaintance and have formed a tentative friendship. I'm happy that Hermione has you as a mentor and a friend. I care for her a great deal and want to know if we have a future. The war and the reputation of my family will have you believe that we are ruthless witches and wizards with no hearts. This is not the case, yes, we've made terrible mistakes. But the important thing is that we've learned from those mistakes and have moved forward. I wish to court her, the old-fashioned way." Bellatrix looked at Hermione just then. There was fire behind those deep black eyes. Fire and determination that caused tingles all over Hermione's already aroused skin.

Hermione gazed back longingly, Minerva cleared her throat delicately. "Now ladies, let us try to contain our selves until after the meal," Minerva said taking a sip of her tea. Both Hermione and Bellatrix tore their eyes from one another and blushed. Meeting each other's eyes again they all laughed. The remainder of breakfast was a relaxed affair. Conversation flowed naturally, it felt as if they'd talked this was many times before. Despite the somewhat awkward circumstances of their meeting, they made the best of it and enjoyed themselves.

Hermione and Bellatrix bade Minerva goodbye outside the Great Hall. There was an awkward moment of silence as each witch was lost in thought. Turning to Bellatrix, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"What do you have planned for the day?" she inquired. Hermione hoped that Bella was free. She wanted to spend time with her alone, explain to her the root of her anxiety. Although she knew that Bellatrix likely understood her reasons for holding back. Bellatrix turned to her with a smile.

"Nothing, I am free the entire day. I had assumed we would spend time together today, so I don't have any plans." She responded with an indulgent smile. Bellatrix eyed Hermione and waited to see what she'd do. She would let her lead from now on. No more assertiveness on her part except when it mattered most. Bella decided that she'd hold back until they were in the bedroom. She blushed at her naughty thoughts.

Hermione brightened at that. "Great! Why don't we go for a walk? It's a beautiful day." Nodding to Hermione they set off towards the entrance of the castle and began strolling the grounds. The excited chatter of students floated past them every now and then. The weather was crisp and promising for the season, perfect for cuddling.

The further they walked from the hum of students milling around the castle, the more intimate their surroundings felt. Hermione took a leap of faith and as they strolled she reached for Bella's hand, hoping her overture was welcomed. She smiled as she felt a gentle squeeze in her own hand. Smiling she glanced over and was met with the most beautiful smile yet. She felt giddy inside, knowing her blush had nothing to do with the cold wind against her cheeks. Hermione led them to a bench overlooking the pond.

"I've imagined this moment for months," Hermione replied. She looked over at Bellatrix and felt such gratitude for trusting in her instincts. In this moment, all she felt were the familiar stirrings and throbbing of longing. She needed to make love to this woman promptly. Hungrily, she trailed her eyes over Bellatrix's face. First her eyes, then her lips, she gazed lustfully at the creamy skin of her neck and licked her own lips with desire. Yes, the time is now.

Hermione walked into Bella's personal space, she cupped the back of her head in her hands and kissed her deeply. Momentarily, she felt Bella stiffen in surprise at the unexpected feeling of hungry lips against her own. Bella relaxed into the kiss as their bodies moved together. Hands wandered and caressed greedily.

"…We must get back," Hermione choked out in a gasp. All at once she felt parts of her body flush with need. Bella sighed deeply as the kiss came to an end. "…Why are we still talking?" Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and instantly they apparated to Bella's personal rooms. Hermione felt the air shift around her and her body relaxed.

There is a moment when you just know it'll be significant; a moment you know you'll remember forever. The feel of Bella's lips on her's was the best thing she's ever felt in her entire life. Sympatico. That is the moment, Sympatico.


End file.
